The present invention relates to a device for extracting paste in particular from a kneading machine having a cylindrical vessel with a tool having a vertical axis of rotation. There is known from the French Patent Application No. 87 09710 in the name of the applicant, a paste extracting device for a kneading machine and in particular for a kneading machine with a kneading tool having an oblique axis. In this case, the kneading machine comprises an extractor disposed laterally so as to cooperate with the wall of the vessel, the shape of the extractor ensuring the extraction of the paste along the extractor from the bottom of the vessel to the exterior of the vessel by a combination of the static position of the extractor and the displacement of the paste driven by the vessel. In the case of kneading machines with a kneading tool having an oblique axis, practically the whole of the vessel is accessible to the user.
In order to limit access to the interior of this vessel in operation, there is provided a movable cover, usually a grill, which is positioned immediately above the vessel so as to allow only a narrow passage for the extractor when the latter is in the working position.
Indeed, in this embodiment, it is arranged that the extractor be capable of assuming either of two specific positions, namely one a completely withdrawn position of equilibrium on the rear of the machine, and the other a working position, i.e. in close cooperation with the vessel. For the passage from the rear position of equilibrium to the working position, it is first of all necessary to stop the kneading machine, raise the cover, lower the extractor and put the cover back into position before again operating the kneading machine. There is therefore a discontinuity in the operation and it is impossible to lower the extractor with the cover in the closing position and, even if the user does not stop operation of the kneading machine, the mere fact of raising the cover actuates safety means which immediately stop operation of the kneading machine.